Monyepembun
The aspect of the being in question was quite familiar, almost similar to his kind, however, it varied in some respects, it had hands instead of webbed feet, its body was covered with hair and not naked, its face was huge in comparison with the body, with a large gap between the nose and the front and very deep eyes that only reflected a being devoid of any thought, just pure instinct. Primates over its time have tended to develop a wide variety of diets, with some species being carnivores, like the little tarsies, the cebins, and the apes like the chimpanzee and its close cousing, the humans, being this in particular turned for a small period of time in the Apex predator of this planet for its enormous abilities and skills, and this feature would continue for another millions of years in other groups. In the tropical rainforests of Southeast Asia during the Lethargocene epoch (39 million years after human era), in where was once Indonesia, a new type of carnivorous primate emerged, being quite large and corpulent, a little slow, rather stealthy and lethal, is the Monyepembun (Phoenocebus basilodendrus) The monyepembun is one of the largest arboreal predator of the region, it has a length of about 1.3 to 1.5 meters and a weight of approximately 160 kg, this large primate belongs to the now almost extinct family Lorisidae, being one of the last living species and probably the largest that ever existed. It almost resembles a normal Loris in morphology, but unlike its small ancestors, this one has the eyes much higher in the face, its jaw is longer and broad, able to bite strong and hard, enough to break bones and cut muscles quickly, in addition it have lost in part the toxin that the ancestral forms were able to produce although this is quite present in the young. Most of them are quite territorial and solitary, always limiting its area of dominion to one or several trees. It is a primate of nocturnal habits, hunting late at night to any animal that crosses its territory. Because of its slow lifestyle, it rely on an unusual ambush style, as the Monyepembun is able to stand with the legs on the branches while with its free arms catches the victim, and strategically begins to bite the head until it died. After finishing with it, it takes the body towards the tree tops, and only devours the superior part. Occasionally at a time of the year when the female is in its most fertile period, males tend to leave their trees to find her, however, when a male chooses one of these, she tends to be brought to the territory of the winner and until after copulation and being fertilized, the male simply expels her. The gestation period lasts about 5 months, and at birth, the female nurses the baby for another 3 months until it develops. This species have a lifespan of about 30 to 50 years. Category:Fandom Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Mammals